Scare the storm away
by wordsthinker
Summary: "I love you in a place where there's no space or time, I love you for my life, You' re a friend of mine, And when my life is over, Remember when we were together, We were alone and I was singing this song to you." - A Suliet fic set during DharmaTimes and a bad storm.


**N/A: Hi there.**

 **I want to thank zeusfluff and anakaory for reviewing my last story. This one is for both of you.**

 **I use the song A Song For You, my favorite version is by Ray Charles, but I wrote as if they were listening to Leon Russell's version. I hope you like it. Sorry about my English mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a pen and a piece of paper**

-/-

They had received the storm warning the previous morning. All activities on the island were canceled, the children were not sent to school, the cafeteria did not open, the public recreation areas were closed and everyone was instructed to stay home until the storm was over. James had organized the security team and had left Phill and Jerry on duty checking the monitors. The Dharma community seemed deserted, the compound seemed empty and the houses seemed to have no life.

The rain had been pouring down for more than four hours. Big rain drops burst on the roofs, and that was the only sound that could be heard. The forecast was that the weather would stay like that until at least dawn. The sky was gray and the arrival of the night was almost imperceptible behind the storm.

James watched the rain from the living room window. During the two years he was living in the Dharma Initiative, he had never seen a storm like that. James had a feeling that something was wrong, out of place. Perhaps he had forgotten to have taken some precaution, perhaps the community would be in danger and it would be his fault. Maybe that rain was too strong and the houses would not hold, or the security cameras would crash and the hostiles could plan some attack. What if the energy went down? Would the fence still work? And the smoke monster ...

"There's no reason to worry." It was Juliet calm voice. "This kind of storm is normal around here."

"Yeah" he said without taking his eyes off the window.

"The storm will be gone before morning." She knew how worry he was. He was quite for the whole day, and he didn't need to say out loud for her to know what was going on in his mind.

"I know" he said trying to convince himself of that. "I'm just worried." He turned to look at her.

Juliet had just got out of the shower, her hair was still wet and she was wearing her favorite pijamas. She looked beautiful, and for one second James forgot about the storm. He gave her a small smile which she returned with one of her own.

"You know," Juliet said walking to the living room and looking for something in the bookshelf. "when I was a kid and there was a storm, my dad used to play his Beatles album so we wouldn't hear the storm outside. Rachel had always been scared of it. She used to say that 'that's when a horror movie becomes real life.'" James couldn't see Juliet face, she was putting a disco on the record player, but he knew how she felt when they talked about her sister. "So, Rachel and I would dance in the living room to scare the storm away." The disc started to play quietly in the back. Juliet walked to James and stretched out her hand. She had a small smile on her face, but he knew how much it hurt to talk about Rachel.

 _I've been so many places in my life and time_

 _I've sung a lot of songs_

 _I've made some bad rhymes_

Leon Russell started to sing, and James accepted her hands letting Juliet guide him to the center of the room.

"Sometimes my mom would join us, and we would dance until there were no songs left." One of James hand found its way easily to her hip, while the other one hold one of Juliet's steady. Their body were close, fit it in a way that only them knew how, and slowly they started to swing with the song.

 _I've acted out my life on stages_

 _With 10,000 people watching_

 _But we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you_

"We could barely hear the storm outside. It was just us dancing in the living room. By the time we got to bed we were so tired that it didn't matter if it was still raining or not."

 _I know your image of me is what I hoped to be_

 _I treated you unkindly_

 _And darling can't you see_

 _There's no one more important to me_

 _Baby, can't you see through me_

 _'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you_

James close his eyes to enjoy the moment. He took a deep breath, smelling the lavanda shampoo Juliet used. Her head was resting on his shoulder, their bodies couldn't be closer. Her skin was soft under his touch and he just wanted to freeze that moment and live in it forever.

 _You taught me precious secrets_

 _Of a true love, withholding nothing_

 _You came out in front and I was hiding_

 _Now I'm so much better_

 _And if my words don't come together_

 _Listen to the melody_

 _Cuz my love is in there hiding_

They were in silence. Simply dancing around the living room. Enjoying the company and the feeling of one another. All the troubles that were bothering James mind minutes before were gone. The only thing that mattered was him and Juliet.

 _I love you in a place where there's no space or time_

 _I love you for my life_

 _You' re a friend of mine_

 _And when my life is over_

 _Remember when we were together_

 _We were alone and I was singing this song to you_

The song was coming to and end and Juliet raised her head to look at his eyes. She could see they carried a powerful feeling, the same one that would only come up when he look at her.

"I love you". She said and she meant it with all her heart.

"I love you back" He answered with a smile and captured her lips with his own.

They didn't listen to the end of the song, neither the storm brought any worries to James mind. The album kept playing Leon Russell's songs as James and Juliet lost themselves in their bedroom.

By the time they have fallen asleep, the storm was already gone.

-/-

 **N/A: So what do you think? Please review, so I know people are reading, so I can post more fics.**

 **Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
